


Jon's Cafe

by Niah98



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Both are very much into each other, Dany is a novel writer, F/M, Jon is a barista and Cafe owner, Jonerys, Romance, Slight Smut, dany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niah98/pseuds/Niah98
Summary: Jon is a barista and cafe owner. Daenerys is an aspiring novel writer. Meeting at his cafe shop, its love at first sight for sure.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Jon's Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this just for fun. I've never written smut before, so soz not soz if its bad. I really enjoyed writing this. I'm lover of coffee and often in cafe's, which is how the premise of this one-shot came about. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Now its back to writing Dedicated and Devoted.

With the sun shining brightly and the hot wind blowing ever so slightly, a woman made her way to a beach café. Silver hair tied up in an intricate braid, eyes a violet purple. She walked along the pathway simply with a laptop bag, and money in her pocket.

Taking a deep breath in and then exhaling, Daenerys looked around at her surroundings. Today was going to be a good day, she thought to herself. As an aspiring novel writer, Daenerys was looking for inspiration. She was writing a beach murder novel, and lucky for her, Dragonstone had plenty of beaches.

Daenerys had been in the zone last night, furiously typing away at her keyboard. Neglecting to sleep, which she knew was common for writers to do. Going to the beach and having a coffee was just what the doctor ordered, she thought to herself. Though any good doctor would say that it was not an appropriate coping mechanism.

Finally, she had made it to the café. A huge red sign was shown on the front of the place, it read 'Jon's Café'. Self-explanatory Daenerys thought to herself, the owner of this establishment was obviously called Jon. Walking inside she, she was met with the happy chatter of the café's customers. Many of them opting to say inside for the air-con, instead of sitting outside in the heat.

The café had a welcoming feeling to it, perhaps it was from the mood of the people inside? Walking up the counter, Daenerys looked to see that there was packaged cookies and other treats to buy. They were surprisingly cheap.

"May I take your order?", a rough northern accent asked. Gaining Daenerys attention. Moving her eyes towards the voice, instead of looking at the very appealing treats.

His hair tied in a bun, he wore a simple black shirt and denim jeans. His muscles straining against the fabric of his shirt. He had to be the hottest man Daenerys had ever met. His jawline shaped to perfection, his eyes grey and alluring.

Suddenly realising she had yet to answer him Daenerys spoke, "Can I please have a cappuccino, one sugar please". The man in front of her writing the order down as she spoke.

"Is that all?", the man inquired. Daenerys simply nodded. Taking her number Daenerys decided she would sit outside. Hoping that the setting would be less distracting, than if she remained inside with all the chatter.

Sitting down at a two-seated table, Daenerys grabbed out her computer. The encounter with the barista had given her inspiration for a character.

Typing away she enjoyed the soothing sounds of the waves crashing into the shore. Helping her to write such an important chapter. The sound of the sliding door broke her concentrate, looking to see who had walked out her eyes widened ever so slightly. The man she had met earlier had brought out her order. She thought perhaps the waitress would have done it, not the guy at the counter serving. He placed the coffee off to the side away from her laptop, which she was grateful for. Just as she was about to say thank you to the man, he did something surprising. He sat down!

"What is it that your writing? May I ask?", he looked curiously at her.

"Just a chapter of my novel", she replied in earnest.

"You're a writer. That makes sense", the man stated simply.

"Why does that make sense?", she could have been doing anything on her laptop.

"You seem to question your surroundings, taking it all in you know what I mean?", he tried his best to explain. "I watched you while I made you a cappuccino. You looked entranced in what you were writing yet you seemed to still take in your surroundings. To me, it seemed obvious that you're a writer".

"Oh…you were watching me", she should be creeped out by his confession, but she wasn't.

"I…I…Okay, I was watching you but not in a creepy way. Pinky promise", he confessed honestly holding out his pinky finger.

"What are we five?", Daenerys said looking at his pinky in amusement. Her words making him chuckle.

"Righto. Does not like pinky swears and is a real party pooper", he wrote on an invisible notebook.

Daenerys laughed at that, "Rude of you to assume I'm a party pooper just because I won't make a pinky promise".

"I do have to add one important detail to the list. Don't worry it would go on the positive side. Do you want to know what it is?", he explained changing the course of the conversation.

"What?", she was not even going to bother guessing.

"See party pooper that won't attempt to guess", he cheekily commented. "Pros of the mystery woman I have just met. She is probably the most beautiful woman I have ever had the privilege to lay eyes on".

At his words her cheeks became very warm, her blush very evident for him to see. She felt slightly shy suddenly at his words. He had called her beautiful.

"What's your name?" he continued.

"Daenerys Targaryen", she answered.

"Daenerys", he repeated though from his lips her name sounded sweeter. "May I call you Dany?". To which she simply nodded, blushing at his nickname for her. "My name is Jon Snow by the way", he informed her.

Recognition washed over her, "Jon's Café?".

"Yep, I am the one, the only Jon. The owner of this fine establishment.", he rather dramatically informed her. Gesturing to the door of the café, from which he had come from.

"Very impressive", she managed to say to him. Business seemed to be booming for him, she gathered just by the number of customers he had inside.

"Well I don't want to toot my own horn, but the business is going quite well. It's very popular with the locals and tourists", he said proudly. Puffing out his chest a bit while expressing how well his business was doing. Was he trying to impress her? It was funny since she was already quite impressed with him.

Just as she was about to speak, a voice rudely interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt Jon but I need your help with something", a large man with a nervous look on his face called out.

His face turning to look at the man, Jon called back, "Damn Sam you're a real cock block". The man Jon called Sam looked apologetic and went back inside when he saw Jon made a move to stand. How presumptuous of Jon, Daenerys thought. To be honest though had they not been flirting. It's been a long time since she had flirted, maybe what she defined flirting is different these days.

"Before I go…Would you do me the honour of going on a date with me?", he asked his confidence from earlier not as strong as what it had been. He held his hands trying to keep his nerves down, Daenerys noticed.

"Hmmm", pretending to think very hard on her answer. "Alright", she looked at him with a teasing smile. Relief washing over his face.

"You woman are going to be the death of me", he chuckled. After exchanging numbers with each other, they both decided that they would meet tonight. Jon would pick her up from her apartment at 6:00 pm sharp.

**(That afternoon)**

Looking at the time, Daenerys noted that it was 5:30. Jon would be there soon to pick her up.

She had spent such a long time picking out an outfit, to no avail. Nothing seemed to suit the occasion right. Her cupboard practically full of sweatpants and singlets, since most of her time, was spent inside writing. Cursing her clothing choices, was currently what Daenerys was doing.

After a whole lot of searching, Dany sat down on her bed, huffing with annoyance. Mostly at herself. Perhaps she should just not go. A ding could be heard under the mountain of clothes she had chucked at the other end of her bed. She set out digging her way through to find her phone.

_Jon: Address? Just realised I never asked haha._

Smiling she sent him her address. Looking up something in her cupboard caught her eye. Getting it out of the cupboard Daenerys knew instantly this was the dress she was going to wear. The dress was black with a plunging neckline, it was also strapless. Daenerys had only worn this outfit once; remembering how very tight-fitting it had been on her curves. Something Jon would like perhaps?

She rushed to get dress, knowing Jon would be there very shortly.

It was a short time later when Daenerys heard the familiar sound of her doorbell. Nerves running through her, she finished applying the last of her make-up. Grabbing her high heeled black shoes off her bed. She put them on one by one as she walked towards the door.

Opening it revealed the man himself. He scrubbed up quite well, she thought. She watched as he looked at her up and down appreciatively. She blushed under his gaze, the feeling of him looking at her in such a way did things to her. Biting her lip to control her thoughts of him naked holding her in his very muscular arms.

"Dany, you better stop biting your lip like that or this date is not going to even properly start. I'll have you right here right now", he said in a slightly joking but also serious manner.

She raised one eyebrow innocently as if to challenge him to do exactly that. She wasn't going to object to that.

"Later", he said rather cheekily.

They arrived at the restaurant, a place in which Daenerys had never been before. She studied its surrounding, forming ideas for her novel. A chuckle bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Always in writers’' mode", he stated by not in a spiteful way. More admiring how she was observing her surroundings.

"You never know what inspiration you can find", she replied in earnest. At her words, a smile was brought to his face. He had a beautiful smile.

As the night went on the two talked about many things. They talked as if they had known each other for all their lives. They were so comfortable with each other. They continued to flirt their asses off, as well as teasing one another. Laughter usually followed, after one made a teasing comment to the other.

Looking at the time on her phone, it was getting quite late. What was once a full restaurant was now nearly empty. Had they been talking for that long and not even noticed the number of people leaving?

Reading the room, they both silently agreed that it was probably best to start heading home now. Splitting the bill, they both proceeded to leave. Holding hands to his car, Daenerys began to feel giddy. She didn't want this night to end, she felt a real connection to him. A connection that she wanted to experience more of. With fewer clothes and more touching. Ever the gentlemen he opened the car door for her. Getting in the car himself, he drove to her house.

He walked her to the door, his arm holding her waist guiding her towards it. She wasn't intoxicated, but the gesture just felt right.

Finally reaching the door Daenerys turned around to face him. He was slightly taller than her, she noted. His face inches from her. No words had yet been spoken, both their breathing was getting shallower. They both wanted this. It was just a matter of who would make the first move.

Jon lent his head down and Daenerys moved hers to meet his. Lips connecting in what was a soft and slow kiss but soon became something else entirely. Both began to ravish each other Any longer outside and the neighbours would be getting a private show.

Breaking the kiss Daenerys quickly turned around, to open her door. Jon kissing her neck as she did so. The act was quite distracting, but luckily Daenerys finally managed to open it. Both rushed inside, Jon turned the lock. Both grabbing the other, to continue what they had started.

In one swift movement, Jon lifted Daenerys. Straddling his waist, tightening her legs and wrapping her arms around his neck. They managed for their lips still stayed connected. Breaking the kiss for air Jon spoke, "Bedroom?".

"Down the hall to the left", was all she said. His strong arms holding her as he walked them both to her room.

Making it into her bedroom, he placed her down on her feet. Both in a hurry to rid themselves of unnecessary clothing. As soon as the obstacle of clothing was out of the way, they continued.

Picking her up he threw her quite eagerly onto the bed. Dany giggled at the act. She watched as he picked up his jeans and pulled out a condom. Breaking the wrapper in haste, he put it on quickly. Making his way to her, he placed kisses along her body. Making his way back to her lips.

She was so wet for him already, gods she needed him inside her. She had been waiting all night for this. Foreplay would have to be for the next round. Jon seemed to sense what she wanted. Entering her quickly. Daenerys moaned in pleasure, loving the feeling of him inside her. He was indeed quite big like she suspected. He slowed it down slightly, but his movements began to quicken.

"Faster", she commanded knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Fuck Dany, I love the way I feel inside of you", he confessed moving faster as she requested. It seemed he liked her telling him what to do. Daenerys felt herself coming and knew Jon was not far off either. Both finally came to completion, kissing sealing the deal between them.

Jon rolled off her, not wanting to squash her.

"Wow that was- ", breathless he said not able to finish the sentence.

"It was", she said knowing what he was going to say. Both giggling they reach over, kissing each other in a softer kiss not as passionate as before, but still perfect. Jon reached over and pulled her to him.

"I like to cuddle. I'm afraid you going to have to deal with it.", he said jokingly.

"Luckily I love cuddling", she smiled contently shuffling her body to get even closer to him.

"So was my performance amazing enough to add to the novel", he teased.

Rolling her eyes, "Hmmm no". She turned to face him. "I want to commit it to memory and keep it all to myself", she said sincerely. Kissing him tenderly, closing her eyes. Time did not have to pass for long until both, fell into a deep and content sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
